In recent years, novel pigments, dyes and the like have been actively developed in order to improve, for example, paints, inks, photosensitive materials by providing them with high added values or superior properties, in particular superior light resistance, solvent resistance, water resistance, and/or chemical resistance. As exempla of such compounds, condensed azo compounds prepared from bisamides of 2-hydroxynaphthalene-3-carboxylic acid (e.g., Chromophthal Scarlet RN or BRN, The Japanese Patent Publication No. S48-11205 B (1973)), and condensed azo compounds prepared from bisamides of 2-hydroxynaphthalene-6-carboxylic acid (e.g., The Japanese Patent Publication No. H7-238231 A (1995)) are already known.